Rosepaw (WC)
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Rosekit is a short-haired she-cat with pale green eyes. She has a tortoiseshell and white pelt (or calico), and a short stubby tail. Rosekit is currently a kit of Windclan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Scottish Fold (for her short build) x Manx (for her stubby tail) x Moggy (her overall appearance) Description: Rosekit is a swift and small she-kit with a shorter build. She is part manx, so she has a small and stumpy tail. Her overall body is of average size, but her legs are a bit shorter than normal. Rosekit's eyes consist of different soft shades of green, and she has the usual calico pattern on her fur. The kit's pelt colors include a bright orange and black, and most parts of her coat are white. Palette: : = Base : = Markings : = Other Markings : = Eyes : = Nose Voice: Her voice is silvery (sweet, light, and clear) and pleasant, kind of like Disney's Jasmine Scent: A sweet floral scent Gait: When Rosekit walks, it's usually at a quick pace, depending on her mood. She is sparky and adds in little skips to her walks, but they are filled with optimism and confidence 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Energetic -' Rosekit is full of energy and spirit. She probably cannot ever sit still unless she is down, and her bubbly personality makes her enthusiastic and cheerful. * '''+ Witty -''' Rosekit is humorous and clever with her words. She likes to amuse others and make them laugh. She is often inventive and creative with what she does or says. * '''± Sarcastic -''' Rosekit can make sarcastic comments. She can crack sarcastic jokes to cheer others up, and point out the irony in things. Rosekit has an overall sharp and bold personality. * '''± Childish -''' Rosekit is playful and likes to joke around. Sometimes, she may act a bit immature as it is part of her personality. Sometimes her jokes may go overboard and be too silly and stupid. * '''− Disruptive -''' Rosekit may suddenly blurt our her thoughts or interrupt what someone is saying. She probably doesn't mean to on purpose, she just can't keep her mouth closed for a long amount of time. * '''− Impulsive -''' Rosekit can be hasty and jump to things without thinking of the consequences. It makes her a bit rash and impetuous. '''Likes *Flowers **"Flowers are so purretty! I love all flowers-Oh! Especially Roses! Haha..." *Friends **"I love my friends, they're caring and supporting! I hope I'm doing the same for them!" *Family **"Scorchtail and Littlerock deserve the world! And...wherever Waspkit, Smokekit, and Tinykit are..." *Mice **"They look fun to hunt! Oh, and they're so tasty I absolutely love them!" 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__